


Earth Curse Words

by Autumn4Sky



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Based on a Tumblr Post, Humor, One Shot, Season/Series 02
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-15
Updated: 2017-08-15
Packaged: 2018-12-15 20:45:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11813862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn4Sky/pseuds/Autumn4Sky
Summary: Keith "teaches" Allura a curseword. He regrets nothing. This is heavily based on a Tumblr post made by dark-meadows. I take no credit whatsoever.





	Earth Curse Words

**Author's Note:**

> Please excuse grammar/spelling this is my first attempt at a fanfic.

They had just finished a battle against a small Galra ship. Most of the paladins were resting in the control room besides Allura and Keith who were walking back from the hangar in silence. Allura had gone down there to check on them since the fight had been unusually hard. 

"Well, that was tiring," Allura complained randomly. She looked like she hasn't slept in weeks. 

"Bitch, same," Keith responded. 

"What's a bitch? Is that a compliment?" 

Keith froze. All of his kindness flew out the window. 

"It's a loving word that one uses when talking to a close friend or family member."

Allura still looked puzzled. "Oh, well thank you. You are also a bitch, Keith."

Keith choked back a laugh. "Thanks Princess. That means a lot." 

Allura began to grin uncontrollably and started walking at a faster pace. 

"Wait, where are you going?"

"I'm going to tell Shiro that he is the biggest bitch I've ever met!" She shouted before running off. 

Keith was about to start crying from laughter as he chased after the Altean. He needed to see this. 

"Shiro! Shiro!" Allura yelled. 

"Princess, is something wrong?" Shiro asked as the rest of the paladins turned their attention to her. 

"You are the biggest bitch I've ever met!" 

The room fell silent. Pidge looked at Keith, who was standing in the doorway. That's when he started to laugh, tears falling out of his eyes. 

Pidge, Lance, and Hunk quickly followed. 

Shiro glanced at Keith. 

"Keith. Did you trick the princess into believing that the term 'bitch' is a good thing?" 

"Possibly?"

"You should start running" Hunk warned. 

Keith turned his eyes toward Allura, who looked pissed. 

Keith tore down the hallway with a shouting Allura followed by Hunk, Pidge, Lance and Shiro who were all laughing. 

It was completely worth it.


End file.
